deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheesemuffin8/John Wick Vs. Max Payne
Two legendary modern gunslingers go head to head! JOHN WICK The boobyman of the Russian Mafia who through his impeccable accuracy and speed on the trigger slayed hundreds of mobsters, assassins, and petty criminals VS MAX PAYNE 'The former cop turned vigilante who slaughtered hundreds of mobsters then traveled to Brazil and uncovered a massive conspiracy taking down hundreds of heavily armed right-wing paramilitaries and SWAT teams! '''WHO. IS. DEADLIEST ' ' ' '''John Wick John Wick is a mysterious hitman of whom we know very little of his past. All we know is that he killed 3 men with a pencil. With a fucking pencil. I mean seriously with a fucking pencil guys! At this point he is just a simple man trying to retire and live his life peacefully when his wife sadly passes away. Douche bag son of a Russian mob boss steals his car and kills his dog he goes on a killing spree blah blah blah we know the story. The point is John Wick is a fucking badass with crazy good gunskill. We don't know what made him such a great hitman, but we can assume its a combination of natural skill, being really well self-taught, and his personality. *John Wick will also be equipped with a pencil just in case Max Payne Max Payne is a former NYPD Detective and DEA Agent who went rogue when his family was murdered. He killed off all criminals associated with the murder and then retired becoming an alcoholic and addicted to painkillers. After spending a few years drinking himself to death he got into another gunfight with the Mob and was forced to flee Jersey due to a huge bounty on his head. He began doing private security work for a wealthy Brazilian family which ended up involving him fighting off Brazilian drug gangs, violent Central American Marxist death squads, Right Wing Paramilitary groups, and yes even eventually an entire Brazilian SWAT team that had basically turned into a death squad. Max Payne encountered all these groups as he unraveled a vast conspiracy in Sao Paulo, Brazil. At the end Max Payne finally came full circle and quit being a drug addict and an alcoholic. X-Factors Max Payne/John Wick Firearm Skill: 85/85 Both have displayed incredible skill with firearms. John Wick almost always goes for headshots and he almost always lands his headshots. Max Payne is not OCD about headshots like John Wick but when going up against the UFE he was forced to always aim for headshots due to them all wearing body armor. Both move tactically and have a great understanding of how to behave, manuever, and win a gunfight Hand to hand combat: 70/75 John Wick appears to be relatively skilled in Ju-Jitsu. Max Payne doesn't really have martial arts skill and more relies on brute force and aggression which works well for him. Against John Wick, Max Payne appears to be considerably bigger than him which will work in his favor. At the same time Brazilian Ju-Jitsu is designed for a smaller man to defeat a bigger stronger man. I give John Wick a slight edge Experience: 92/86 Both are very experienced but I give Max Payne an edge because he has taken on more tougher opponents. We have only seen John Wick go up against mobsters and assassins mostly armed with pistols, often times with John Wick using a rifle. Max Payne has taken on entire tactical SWAT teams armed with rifles, smgs, shotguns, and body armor. The only opponent Wick has faced on that level is Cassian. Notes *Battle will take place in territory they both feel comfortable in: The New York/New Jersey area Category:Blog posts